sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wyatt Cenac
|birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. |alma_mater = University of North Carolina |occupation = |yearsactive = 1995–present |website = }} Wyatt Cenac ( ; born April 19, 1976) is an American comedian, actor, producer and Emmy Award winning writer. He was a correspondent and a writer for The Daily Show from 2008 to 2012. He starred in the TBS series People of Earth and in Barry Jenkins's first feature Medicine for Melancholy. He currently hosts and produces the HBO series Wyatt Cenac's Problem Areas. Early life Cenac was born in New York on April 19, 1976 at St. Vincent's Hospital in Manhattan and spent his early years in the Bronx. His father Wyatt Cenac Sr. was a cab driver born in Saint Mark Parish, Grenada in 1944. He was shot and killed in his cab by a teenage passenger in Harlem when Cenac was five. Cenac moved with his mother, a New York native, and Trinidadian stepfather to Dallas, Texas in 1981. He spent his summers with his maternal grandmother in Crown Heights, Brooklyn in an apartment on President Street. While in elementary school, he became friends with comic book writer Brian K. Vaughan, who also introduced him to comic books. He graduated from the Jesuit College Preparatory School of Dallas and the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill before moving to Los Angeles. As of October 2014, Cenac lives in Fort Greene, Brooklyn and previously lived in Prospect Heights during Hurricane Sandy in 2012. Cenac is the nephew of the Hon. Mr. Justice Dunbar Cenac, Registry of the Eastern Caribbean Supreme Court. His father was the cousin of former deputy prime minister of Grenada Bernard Coard, who was imprisoned for 25 years following the American invasion of Grenada in October 1983. Cenac's paternal 3x-great-grandfather Cherebin Cenac was an officer from Agen, France on a French battleship during the Napoleonic Wars who settled in Soufrière, Saint Lucia. Cherebin's youngest child Francis (1830-1892) later emigrated to Grenada. Career Having previously worked for three years as a writer on King of the Hill, Cenac garnered public attention in The Doomed Planet comedy sketch in which he did an impression of then-senator Barack Obama, discussing possible campaign posters. In June 2008, Cenac was hired as a correspondent and writer on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. After making several comedic appearances along with other correspondents, Cenac filed his first field report on July 21, 2008; titled "Baruch Obama," the report discussed Jewish voters' opinions of Democratic Presidential nominee Barack Obama. He continued to integrate satirical Black-oriented material in his Daily Show segments, including "Rapper or Republican" until his final Daily Show appearance on December 13, 2012. In a July 2015 appearance on WTF with Marc Maron, Cenac revealed that his departure from The Daily Show stemmed in part from a heated argument he had with Jon Stewart over a June 2011 Daily Show bit about Republican Presidential candidate Herman Cain. Despite this, Wyatt appeared on Stewart's final episode of Daily Show; both agreed that they're "good", a reference to the Maron podcast. In October 2009, he worked with rapper Slim Thug on the music video "Still a Boss", a parody of how the recession is affecting the rap community. Cenac costarred in Medicine for Melancholy, an independent drama by Barry Jenkins released in 2008 that includes issues of African American identity and gentrification in San Francisco. Cenac plays the voice of Lenny and Michael Johnson in the Nickelodeon animated series Fanboy & Chum Chum. Cenac guest-starred on the MC Frontalot album Solved. Cenac's first hour-long comedy special, Comedy Person, premiered May 14, 2011, on Comedy Central. In October 2014, Netflix released Cenac's second comedy special, Wyatt Cenac: Brooklyn. This album was nominated at the 58th Annual Grammy Awards for Best Comedy Album. In 2014, he guest-starred in an episode of the Netflix series BoJack Horseman. The following year, he appeared in a filmed segment with fellow comedians Rachel Feinstein and Alex Karpovsky on Last Week Tonight with John Oliver. Cenac has also co-hosted four episodes of The Bugle podcast with Andy Zaltzman since 2016. Cenac released his third stand up album "Furry Dumb Fighter" in 2016 both digitally and on vinyl. It was recorded in Madison, WI. Cenac reports that his album titled is meant to sound like "freedom fighter." Cenac's film roles include parts in Sleepwalk with Me and Hits, as well as a lead role in 2016's Jacqueline Argentine. Cenac released a web-series titled "aka Wyatt Cenac" about his life as the Viceroy for a gentrifying Brooklyn. Cenac's HBO docuseries, "Wyatt Cenac's Problem Areas", premiered in April 2018. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1976 births Category:African-American comedians Category:American people of Grenadian descent Category:American comedy writers Category:American male film actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Dallas Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:Male actors from Dallas Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians